It Takes Time To Heal
by WaterJem156
Summary: Rosalie Hale has always done things for herself, but when she moves to Forks and meets Emmett, she realises that maybe its ok to let some people in sometimes......
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, come get up."

"Uhh, do we really have to go to school today Bells?," I groaned from underneath my bed sheets.

"Yes of course!! It's our first day and it would be the biggest mistake of our lives if we missed it!!," chimed the voice that was beginning to annoy the hell out of me.

"Ok, ok Bella. Don't get so stressed, I'm coming….."

"Rosalie just get up!!!!"

"Hmmmm….," I murmured, slowly slipping back into the depths of sleep.

All of a sudden I felt myself go flying out of bed and land, ungainly, onto the cold, hard floor of my bedroom.

"**BELLA!!!!!!!!!!"**

I heard her giggle mischievously and run out of the room.

I groaned and rubbed my sore head while sitting up. Why must I get the sister that loves to chuck you out of bed??

Bella was my sister triplet and she always nags me and spoils my fun. We're complete opposites, she's got beautiful chocolate eyes and long waist length hair and me….well I'm a blonde with gorgeous hair and sparkling hazel eyes. But still she's like my best friend and the one person I turn to the most. Especially after what happened last summer…

I stood up after regaining myself and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I raised one single (perfectly waxed) eyebrow at my image.

Why must I always look incredibly scary in the mornings?

It's like I'm a crazy dead corpse bride who wants revenge on her mistreating husband or something…..it's super weird.

"**Rosalie, are u up yet?!!"**

"No," I yelled back sarcastically, "I'm sleep-walking and I'm coming to get you now so you better look out, young girl!!"

"Rose, must you torment her like that?"

I grinned evilly at my other triplet, my brother Jasper, who had just appeared at my doorway. We look heaps alike, much more than Bella and I. He had identical eyes to me, but his hair was wavier and a tone darker compared to mine.

Jasper is kinda psychic in a way that really weirds me out. It's like whenever you're around him you feel an odd sense of ease or something. But then again our whole family is oddly weird: it's hard for us to make friends normally. So it should be fun today at school.

"You know when you do that she gets terrified," he said to me calmly. He was dressed in long jeans with a long white sleeved shirt with a black vest on.

I rolled my eyes at him and tutted. I could tell he was trying to do that psychic thing on me. "When are you ever gonna get a sense of humor huh? And besides she does not get terrified when I do that! Only creeped out."

He looked at me skeptically and said simply, "Remember that time at Uncle Garrett's when you were half asleep and you walked in on her in the bathroom? I'm sure she's scarred from that experience."

Uncle Garrett was like our second dad and we owe him so much. When our actual dad, Charlie Swan, is out of town for work reasons (he's a really good cop) Uncle Garrett always asks if we want to stay with him for a while. Our mother, Charlotte Hale, always thanks him so much for doing that because she likes to go with our dad wherever he goes. They are so in love.

"Are you two talking about me again?," we both heard her shout from the kitchen.

(Seriously that girl either has super sonic hearing or she was a bat in a past life.)

"Of course not Bells, why would we do that?" Jasper shouted innocently back down to the kitchen.

"Liars!!"

Jasper shook his head, grinning, and then turned to look at me. "Hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is on."

I glared at him and muttered "I'll show you breakfast…"

He laughed and continued on his walk down to the dining room.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my choice of clothes. Damn all the good stuff was sitting dirty in the washing basket. I swore under my breath and instead chose some skinny jeans and a t-shirt with my black Converses. I looked outside at the rainy weather and decided that maybe it was a good idea to take a jumper.

Just maybe.

I really wish we were still living in California…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Glancing up at Forks High School and seeing that it was nothing more than a few crumbling brick buildings was exactly what I needed to kick start my day.

**Not.**

It was so uninviting that it made me want to shrivel up inside and go eat a porcupine. I'm serious the place was…..Uhh *shudder*.

Plus everyone was already looking at us with interest in their eyes. I mean, seriously, they were looking at us like we were aliens with smiley faces on our foreheads or something.

(It had nothing to do with pulling up in my red BMW convertible.)

Bella glanced at me, saw the look on my face and immediately burst out laughing. Jasper looked over at us briefly and said grinning, "God Rose, don't look so petrified, it's just a building and some normal people."

"Oh haha," I snapped back sarcastically.

Bella cracked up and I began to stalk away angrily ignoring both of the ass*****. (Please excuse the French). I didn't actually look where I was going until I crashed into the back of some random guy.

"Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Whoa, don't worry, its fine, really," said the deep, laughing voice of the guy I almost toppled over. I blushed pink rose and peeked up at his face and almost fell over myself.

He was incredibly beautiful with deep brown eyes and immensely dark curls that outlined his pale face. He gazed at me with such intensity and amusement that I was completely lost in the entire moment. He grinned at me with a smile that seemed to light up his entire face and I felt myself begin to grin back….

That was until my now hysterical siblings, ruined the whole moment by barging in.

"Rosalie, use your manners and say sorry," Jasper said, coming up behind me.

I turned to face him and hissed,"Back off Jasper otherwise your head is going to roll."

He grinned at me and said to the guy," Hi, my name's Jasper and these are my two sisters, Rosalie and Bella."

"Hey, I'm Emmett," he grinned at us, his eyes seeming to dance with amusement.

"Nice to meet you Emmett," Bella said, always polite.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella."

"Umm… we better go and find the office, see you later Emmett," I said to him, still blushing red tomato.

"Do you want some help finding it?"

"Ahh no, we're fine thanks."

I grabbed Bella's hand and started to march to the main building.

"Bye Emmett!!" Bella called over her shoulder.

"Cya!!"

Jasper immediately came up beside me and said, "What was the matter back there, Rose? You totally freaked."

"Shut up Jasper, you are so embarrassing," I snarled at him," You had no right to do that back there, it was an accident walking into him."

"Yeah she's right Jazz that was mean."

Jasper looked down while still walking and said quietly," I'm sorry Rosalie."

"I'll think about forgiving you later," I replied darkly.

But then, I saw out of the corner of my eye, him grinning cheekishly and I decided to maybe hold this against him for a while.

Besides it was only fair….right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After successfully finding the office and getting our separate timetables Jasper, Bella and I all proceeded to different classrooms. I went to English, Jasper to Maths and Bella to Biology.

Bella looked really nervous so I said not to stress it and relax. She smiled bravely at me and hugged me. "I'll be ok Rosalie; it's you who I'm worried about."

I frowned and said half angry," Why do you always have to worry Bella? I'll be fine, it's just stupid high school."

I then turned and walked away.

………

Sitting down at my lonely desk I looked around at my fellow peers. They all had tried to stare at me without me actually knowing, but they were seriously stuffing it up for themselves.

I was super early so I opened my books and tried to ignore the prying eyes all fixed on me, until I felt somebody standing above me.

"Hey, are you Rosalie by any chance?" said a wind chime voice.

I glanced up and saw a tiny, pixie-like, teenage girl. She had spiked her black hair in a way that it stood out everywhere but it was still really pretty. Her green eyes sparkled and I immediately liked her.

"Umm yeah, excuse me but who are you?"

"I'm Alice, Emmett's adopted sister," she smiled and continued on," I was standing with him this morning and I thought I recognised you."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember you," I replied blushing scarlet from the memory of this morning. (I was lying I had no clue that anybody else was near Emmett this morning)

She giggled quietly and asked," Can I sit with you? I normally don't sit with anyone."

"Sure."

I was puzzled by this. Who wouldn't want to sit with such an outgoing girl?

She sort of danced to the seat beside me and sat down with extreme gracefulness that left me slightly shocked. I looked away not wanting to seem rude.

I scanned the room quickly and caught everyone staring open-mouthed at me and Alice. I frowned and heard her ask from beside me," Is everything alright Rosalie? You seemed disturbed."

Turning to look at her I replied," Actually there is something that confuses me. Why wouldn't anyone want to sit with you?"

She laughed straight out this time, making heads everywhere turn to look." Well at this school everyone seems to stay away from me and Emmett and Edward. Well except for Taylor she's the really the only normal one that hangs out with us.

"Edward?"

"Oh I forgot you didn't know Edward. He's a long time friend of mine. Me and Emmett have known him and his family since we were toddlers, our parents are really close."

"And Taylor?"

"Ohh we only just met her at this school. She was the only one that didn't seem creeped out by us."

"That sounds really nice," I said smiling at her.

"Yeah Taylor certainly helped us heaps at this school to fit in," she replied grinning back at me.

The English teacher, Mrs. Bosh, walked in then and I felt my good spirit disappear. I frowned returning to my usual grumpiness and tried to concentrate.

……………………

*Bell rings*

I sighed with relief and smiled brightly at Alice.

"Wow someone's happy the bell rang," she beamed back at me.

I stretched and stood up and said," Hell yes."

"Let's go and find your brother and sister and Emmett and Edward. Oh yeah and Taylor of course," Alice suggested.

We walked out of class heading for the cafeteria in the bustling crowd before we bumped into Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was looking around for someone until he spotted me and immediately headed over.

"Hey guys, we were just looking for you," Alice commented happily.

"We were just doing the same thing for you guys. Did you two have English together?" Emmett asked, briefly winking at me with mischief in his eyes.

Alice and I looked at each other and grinned. "Sure did," I replied," We're best friends now. Emmett and Jasper looked at us weird, so to break the awkwardness I grabbed Alice and hugged her tight. They both burst out laughing so hard that a girl with flowing dark hair saw us and made her way over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said in a melodic voice. But just then she noticed Jasper and I and said in a surprised voice,"Oh, are you two new here?"

I smiled at her and said,"Umm, yeah I'm Rosalie and this is my brother, Jasper. Our other sister, Bella, should be here soon as well."

She smiled back and replied," Hi, I'm Taylor. So do you guys like it here?"

"Sure, it seems cosy enough," Jasper said back quickly, beating me to it.

Just then a boy with bronze coloured hair and green eyes came up to us and with him was Bella blushing shyly.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Emmett immediately asked," We've been waiting forever."

"Well how would you know Emmett?" replied the boy in a velvet voice," You haven't got any patience at all."

Taylor, wanting to break up the fight, cut in and said to Bella," Hi, you must be Bella."

"Yeah, excuse me, but do I know you?"

"Not yet but my name's Taylor," she replied grinning at my sister kindly.

The boy then turned to look at Jasper and I and said," Hello, I'm Edward and you must Rosalie and Jasper?"

"Yep that's us," Jasper said smiling unsurely at Edward.

"Ok, are we done with introductions now?" Emmett interrupted, getting a little bit impatient.

"Sure," I said," Let's go."

But just as I grabbed Emmett's warm hand and start to walk to the cafeteria, I saw out of the corner of my eye Jasper smiling warmly at Alice and holding her hand as well. Not to mention Edward and Bella who caught each other's eyes and smiled at one another.

Hmmm…. something tells me that this school might not be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pushing through the front door I realized something. All of the boxes from when we moved in had disappeared. I frowned and walked through the spotless living room to go through to the kitchen. My mother was there, bent down, putting the last of the cups and glasses onto a shelf.

"Hey Mum," said Bella cheerfully, pushing pass me to go hug Charlotte.

I have never called my mother, Charlotte, to her face, but I have always thought of her in that way.

"Oh, hi kids," Charlotte exclaimed surprisedly, standing up to receive Bella's hug.

"How was school?"

I shrugged, not one to be the hug-type of person. "You finished unpacking," I stated, changing the subject completely, not wanting to tell her about my school day. Charlotte and I aren't very close and lately I've been the moody teenage whom she tends to avoid. (She doesn't exactly like confrontation)

"Umm yeah, I finished around midday, but decided to have a sleep," she replied, a little confused about my coldness. But that's me, queen of coldness.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," I said, waving to everyone bye.

"Oh ok, see you later Rosalie," Charlotte said back, looking concerned. My family always worry, but seriously about what? I saw Jasper give me a questioning look but I ignored him.

I walked up the stairs, only pausing to look at a really nice close-up photo of my dad, Carlisle. It was taken at a camping trip we had in Alaska a while back. He has blonde hair that he always runs his hands through and deep brown eyes that seem to look right into you. Unlike Charlotte and me, I'm very close to my dad. That's why moving here seemed like a stupid plan since Carlisle wouldn't be here to keep the peace.

Stupid.

Walking into my room and dumping my bag on the floor, I glanced at my image in my mirror. My long blonde hair was shining with a little flower above my ear and my cheeks were still rosy red from blushing too much. Emmett somehow made me laugh and smile all day long.

Emmett.

After the afternoon bell rang this afternoon, he pulled me aside and presented to me a little flower he found in the school gardens. He smiled warmly at me and pressed the flower into my hair and afterwards looked right into my eyes. The moment was only broken when Alice called to us for Emmett to hurry up and get in the car.

**CURSES ALICE!!**

I shook my head out of my flashback and sweeped my eyes over my mess of a room. It sucks how much this room stinks. I used to have a huge bedroom and now I'm stuck in this hole. Unfair.

I picked up all my dirty clothes and made my way to the laundry.

"Oops, sorry Rose," Charlotte apologised immediately, after almost knocking me over in the hallway. Like I said, afraid of confrontation.

"Umm, that's OK, I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry," I replied back, looking at the ground. I started to walk away before Charlotte said suddenly," Rosalie?"

I turned around and looked into my mother's scared looking eyes. "Did I do something?" I asked her.

"No of course not, but I was wondering if I did something? You never talk to me anymore."

I looked down again and mumbled back," No Mum, ummm it's complicated."

"Well tell me then, I want to help," she pushed on innocently.

That was when I got angry. She has never EVER helped me or taken notice of me EVER! She was afraid that even the slightest bit of attention to me might outshine Bella, because Charlotte thinks Bella is needy or something. Well she isn't and it's stupid to even think she is. My mother is too ditzy and forgetful to even notice what her own children act or feel like.

"It's nothing Mum! Ok? I'm just sick of being treated as if I don't exist! You do realize don't you, that you have two daughters? One you paid full attention to and the other you ignore. Nice way to pick favourites,"I shouted angrily.

Charlotte suddenly stretched her body to full height and towered over me. I'm sad to say that I felt just a little bit intimidated by her sudden rush of rage.

"How DARE you speak to me like that, Rosalie Hale?!! Do you show any respect at all to any adult except your father?! You are a rude, self-centered little brat and I'm ashamed to call you my daughter!!," Charlotte basically screamed back at me.

Great, I'm sure the neighbours heard us and are probably thinking 'what psychopaths are leaving next door?'. Nice.

My eyes suddenly filled with tears at her last remark and I ran straight back to my room and slammed the door shut. It was until that moment I remembered that I needed to wash my clothes, but I shrugged it off knowing I could do it tomorrow. I had my back against the door breathing hard, and then slowly I began to slide down the door, finally landing on the soft carpet. I rolled to one side and let my eyes close.

Funnily enough the last I remembered before drifting off to a restless sleep was Emmett.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In the early hours of the morning, I awoke. The sun's rays hit my face and I felt slightly pissed at whoever put my bed in this position. It slightly (enormously) annoys the hell out of you to be waking up super early, plus with sweat all over your body.

 **UNPLEASANT**.

I still felt tired, not physically, but mentally from last night's 'ugly' confrontation. I pulled my sheets above my head, wishing for my life to be just a little bit easier. But just as I sank lower into my bed I realized just exactly where I was.

In my bed.

Not in a pile of stinking clothes that needed washing.

Hmmm… OK I give up, I'm confused.

I searched my brain for some clue as to how I got into my bed and I found some scrap of a memory of Bella urging me to get into bed. I smiled.

How could I hate her for being the favourite when I loved her for caring for me so much?

I lay in my warm comfy bed (the annoying sun rays had risen higher and weren't in my face) and relaxed for a first time in a long while. That was until I heard someone downstairs.

I slowly sat up and wondered who the hell could be up at this hour? It was like 6:15 on a Saturday so it couldn't be Bella or Jasper and Charlotte's probably dreaming that I was a better child (hahaha LIKE I CARE). So that left only one person and he was in Seattle, for a medical thingy.

Or was he?

I swung my legs out of bed and tiptoed to the closed door. I eased it open with careful fingers and lightly walked to the staircase. Peering down I couldn't see past the railing so I continued on my journey.

I almost burst out laughing when I thought,' What if it's a robber? And he's stealing our junk? What the hell would I do?'

I then heard mutters of frustration and the tinkle of cups being bumped against one another. I slowly began to smile as I walked around the dining room table to look into the kitchen. I saw a slim figure that was slightly tall and then I was confident in myself as to who it was.

"Daddy!!," I yelled loudly in the stillness of the morning, flinging my arms around Carlisle's neck.

I heard laughter and shushing. "Shhh, Rosey, you'll wake the neighbours and the whole country if you keep on doing that," Carlisle chuckled to me. I hugged him harder and whispered," I missed you so much."

"I know," he whispered back, "I've missed you too."

We stayed like that for a moment; I still couldn't believe that I was hugging my dad. But then Carlisle seemed to shake himself and held me at arm's length away from him, his hands still at my shoulders, and scanned over me to check if I was okay. I smiled hugely as if to say, 'I'm super healthy, aren't you proud?,' but then he chuckled again and said,"Rose, I'm not a dentist."

I frowned, a bit disappointed that he didn't get my message until he continued on and said," But you're the perfect picture of health, a doctor's pride and joy."

He smiled kindly at me and I grinned back, glad that he was home finally. But then I thought, why? Why was he home so early? (As you can guess, I'm the type of person that wonders why instead of just believing something happened for the best) And then the message was clear in my head.

"Mum called you, huh?"

His smile faded and his eyes became saddened. "Yes, she did actually and she told me all about your 'argument'."

He gave me a look so probing and disappointed that my head sank just a millimeter lower. "Rosey, she's only trying to do what's best for you."

"I hear that so often, yet I never believe it."

"Well, be sensible and start to believe it. It's the truth."

I frowned and shook my head.

He sighed and said,"Want a coffee? Or Milo?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

All day Saturday, I decided, I'd spend it with my dad. Carlisle said he wouldn't be leaving town for a while, but of course when he did Charlotte would tag along as well. Which meant that for now, the arguments between our clashing personalities would be put on hold. (I'm sure she was more than happy with this arrangement, go figure).

Bella and Jasper joined us of course, when Carlisle and I decided to go to the nearby river that flowed past our house, in the forest. I loved having a forest in our backyard although I have to admit, it kinda creeps me out. *shivers*

As we trekked through the dense foliage, Carlisle asked us all about how we were going at school and how we like it, etc. Funnily enough though, every time Bella heard or spoke Edward's name, she blushed like an embarrassed little school girl with her first crush.

"Made any new friends yet?," Carlisle questioned, (he knew that it was hard for us to make friends).

"Yeah we have, actually, " Jasper answered, " Thanks to Rosalie tripping over some random guy called Emmett." He grinned evilly and I made the effort to run over to him and shove him over in the dirt.

Bella and I laughed like hell, while Carlisle looked completely confused.

"Umm, is this an inside joke?"

"You're so dead Rosalie!!!," Jasper yelled as he scrambled to his feet and began chasing me through the forest. I screamed with half excitement and half terror in my voice as Jasper rapidly gained on me.

This was unfair he was always the fastest one, I thought to myself, just as I lost my footing and went flying through the air.

My scream disappeared in my throat as I realised that I wasn't just falling over, but I was plummeting over the edge of some giant river bank.


End file.
